Obento at the Rooftop
by Clover-tan
Summary: He sits on the school building's rooftop everyday during lunchtime, just to spend a moment in peace alone. But then one day, she comes and sits next to him. She teaches him how to smile... But smiles don't last forever. Oneshot. KidxMaka


I hope you'll like this story~! Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you~! :3

* * *

Obento at the Rooftop

-Kid's POV-

Everyday, I'd always be sitting on the rooftop during lunch break, alone. It was the only time where I'd be at peace, calmly listening to the summer breeze, and watching the vast, azure sky. I never had any company, nor did I want any, but that was all about to change.

"Kid…?"

The door slowly creaked open and in stepped a familiar figure. Maka, one of my classmates who I didn't really classify as a close friend. We were merely acquaintances, besides when having an errand or on a mission, we hardly ever talked. I never actually felt uncomfortable by her presence, mainly because I was always acting indifferent towards people, but today was different.

It was as if I wanted her company.

"Mind if I sit down with you?" she asked casually.

"No, go ahead," I plainly replied.

She smiled, knelt down next to me and took out her lunchbox. A simple obento, I noticed. Packed with plain egg rolls, sushi, and some vegetables. As she took out her chopsticks and began to eat, I found myself asking her a question that I never actually bothered about.

"You never come around here, so what brought you here?"

She glanced at me in slight surprise and nodded, her mouth full with rice. She gulped and wiped her mouth with the edge of her sleeve, which irritated me quite a bit.

"I'm usually at the library, but I decided to hang out here for a change," she replied with a grin. "What about you?"

I shrugged and looked away. "It's peaceful here, I prefer to be alone."

"Well, I'm here, so too bad~!" she teased jokingly and carried on eating.

I heaved a sigh and rolled my eyes… how annoying.

As the days went on, she would always come to the rooftop to have her lunch and as time gradually passed, I found myself slowly enjoying her presence and not actually getting irritated by her optimistic and humorous talk anymore. She'd somehow grown so close to me over the days that she'd gained acceptance from my heart. She would always talk about meaningless things, like past memories, the last few boring lessons that we had, and sometimes about people whom she admired. And although I didn't realize it…

She had taught me how to smile.

But changes would always happen and I taught myself to always be prepared for them. I wasn't prepared for this though.

"Hey Kid… I think I might have a crush on Soul."

I choked on my drink and stared at her in surprise and disbelief. But of course, I had to keep my cool and seem like I wasn't bothered by it.

"Is that so?" I casually asked. She nodded with a slight smile, unaware that I'd actually died a little inside.

"Do you think I should tell him?" she asked concernedly, as if she was looking to me for guidance.

I sighed and paused for a brief moment. To be honest, I really didn't know how to reply. I knew for sure that Soul always had romantic feelings for Maka, I could tell by the way he always looked at her, but I had a mixture of feelings running through my mind and I didn't know which to follow. My mind told me to keep her to myself, yet my heart told me to lead her to her own happiness.

"I think… you should do what your heart tells you to do."

She nodded and sincerely thanked me for the advice, then left.

During the following days, she no longer came to the rooftop, leaving me alone just as before. Days and weeks went on, but she never came. I knew that she'd never come, but I lied to myself and hoped that one day, the door would creak open and she'd step in. It'd never happen though.

Day by day, I'd force myself to avert my eyes away from the closed door and try to forget the fact that she'd never come. I decided to go back to my usual ways and just enjoy the lonely presence and the open sky.

I found myself standing at the rooftop, continuously observing the sky above. But something below caught my attention.

I glanced down to see Soul, holding hands with the girl whom I waited for so long. It was then that I accepted the facts and let go of all the lies I created. To my surprise, she noticed me and waved with a warm, grateful smile on her face and mouthed a sincere 'thank you'.

I smiled and waved back.

And that was my last smile.


End file.
